Un cumpleaños de locura
by SakuraBallSeiyaMejoresAnimes
Summary: Los dorados están planeando hacerle una fiesta sorpresa por el cumpleaños de Shura, pero al parecer las cosas se complicaran mas de lo que pensaban y mas si son Afrodita y Mascara Mortal los encargados de distraerlo. (One shot) Feliz cumpleaños atrasado Shura.


Un cumpleaños de locura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Templo de sagitario.**_

Era una mañana muy importante en el santuario y todos los caballeros dorados se encontraban reunidos en el templo de Sagitario. Al parecer esa fecha, 12 de enero, era muy importante ya que uno de sus compañeros de armas celebraba su nacimiento ese día, hablamos de la cabra por supuesto… Shura de Capricornio. Ahora todos se encontraban reunidos con el único objetivo de planear una fiesta sorpresa para Shura y debían repartirse las tareas para comenzar con la operación, sin que este se dé cuenta.

–Bueno chicos, ya sabrán porque los mande a llamar a todos –dijo Aioros tomando la palabra –Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es poner en marcha la _**"ODALC"**_ y…

–Espera un momento arquerito, ¿Qué significa _**"ODALC"**_? –pregunto Kanon un tanto curioso interrumpiendo a Aioros.

–Significa "Operación distraigan a la cabra", ahora si déjenme continuar –dijo Aioros aclarándose la voz –Volviendo al tema necesito que alguno de ustedes se ofrezca a distraer a Shura, ¿algún voluntario? –pregunto Aioros mirando hacia sus amigos.

Después de unos momentos de silencio Milo hablo.

–Que vallan Afrodita y Mascara Mortal, después de todo ellos son los mejores amigos de Shura y de seguro ya conocerán la manera de distraerlo –dijo Milo mientras miraba a sus dos compañeros.

– ¡Estas loco bicho desnaturalizado! ¡Yo tengo mejores cosas que hacer antes de ir a distraer al cabron! –dijo Mascara Mortal refunfuñando que no quería ir.

– ¿Así que cosas importantes eh? ¿Cómo cuales? –pregunto Afrodita con los ojos entrecerrados.

–Bueno… este… por ejemplo… –Mascara no lograba encontrar excusa alguna _–"Dios mío mascara estas en problemas, si fueras más listo podrías encontrar una excusa"_ –pensó Mascara sin opción – ¡BUENO ESTA BIEN! ¡Te acompañare Afrodita! –dijo Mascara rendido.

–Ya lo sabía, eres tan idiota que no puedes inventar ninguna excusa Ángelo –dijo Afrodita ganándose las risas de todos al escuchar el supuesto nombre de mascara mortal… aunque muchos pensaban que el nombre _"Ángelo"_ no iva con su personalidad.

– ¡¿Hace falta que todos sepan mi verdadero nombre estúpido travesti?! –pregunto Mascara más que enojado.

–Ese es tu nombre, supéralo ¡y yo no soy ningún travesti, tu solo lo dices por celos! –Dijo Afrodita mostrándose narcisista –Además, yo no tengo la culpa de que ya no seas lindo –dijo Afrodita rumbo a capricornio, mientras que Mascara Mortal lo fulminaba con la mirada – ¿¡Que esperas!? ¿¡Una invitación!? ¡Vámonos ya!

Ambos fueron rumbo a la casa de capricornio, Afrodita fastidiado y Mascara Mortal iba maldiciendo en lengua Italiana a su mejor "amigo". Entonces decidieron seguir con la reunión.

–Bueno dejando atrás la pelea de Ángelo y Afrodita sigamos con la reunión –dijo Aioros sacando unos papeles –Bien, necesito a tres personas que cocinen para la fiesta, pero no se preocupen porque las amazonas los ayudaran ¿algún voluntario?

– ¡Yo, yo quiero! –Alde fue el primero en levantar su mano – ¡A mí me gusta cocinar, además cocino muy rico! Si no pregúntales a los chicos aioros –dijo Alde decidido a cocinar.

– ¡Apoyo a Alde! ¡Yo también cocinare! –dijo Shaka abriendo sus ojos azules.

–Shaka, ¿tu sabes cocinar? –pregunto Mu un poco sorprendido ya que jamás habia visto cocinar a Shaka.

–Por supuesto que Shaka cocina Mu, especialmente cuando le pone marihuana en polvo a la comida –dijo Milo en un tono picaron.

– ¡¿Estas loco?! ¡Yo no le pongo droga a la comida! –dijo Shaka enojado ante tal acusación.

–No te hagas Shaka, si no es droga ¿entonces que es ese polvo marrón que siempre le pones a la comida? –Pregunto Milo con los ojos entrecerrados –Siempre que comemos tu comida con ese polvo salimos mareados y hasta locos.

–Eso explica porque Shaka siempre esta con eso de alcanzar la iluminación, también con buda y la meditación –dijo Saga por fin entendiendo la razón –Andaba de drogadicto.

– ¡Si eso mismo!, ¿espera? ¿Qué? –Pregunto Shaka muy pero muy enojado – ¡Ya les dije que no es droga, es una especia que traje de mi último viaje a la india!

– ¡Haberlo dicho antes Shaka! ¿No sabíamos que le ponías opio a la comida? –dijo Aioria con una risotada de parte de todos.

– ¡Ya cállense! –dijo Shaka dándose por vencido… al parecer nunca arreglarían el santo problema de su comida.

– ¡Bueno ya, dejemos la droga de Shaka en paz! Y continuemos –dijo Aioros ocultando su risa –Falta solo una persona para la comida.

– ¡Yo cocino también! –se escucho una voz a o lejos, era nada ma ni nada menos que…

– ¡PATRIARCA SHION! –gritaron todos al mismo tiempo, al parecer su patriarca los habia asustado.

–Oigan no griten –dijo Shion entrando al templo –Escuche que van a preparar una fiesta de cumpleaños para Shura y yo quiero participar así que cocinare.

Todos miraron a Aioros muy asustados, esperando que el guardián de Sagitario le dijera que no, para ellos el que shion cocinara significaba el apocalipsis… especialmente para sus estómagos. Tiempo atrás el patriarca habia cocinado para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Aldebarán y todos sabe como término eso… termino con una grave indigestión y muchos caballeros vomitando y en cama.

–Eh… patriarca usted no puede cocinar… porque _**"¡Aioros detente, detente!"**__ –_Pensó Aioros en problemas –Porque… yo _**"¡Detente, fuego, fuego!"**_–Aioros no encontraba respuesta –Porque… yo… ¡yo lo necesito para hacer el pastel! ¡Si, eso! _**"¡Eres un idiota!" **_–pensó Aioros posando una mano en su frente.

– ¡Mucho mejor! ¡Yo haré el pastel y será mejor que empiece ya! –dijo Shion Retirándose.

Cuando el patriarca se fue, todos los caballeros presentes miraron a Aioros asesinamente por lo que acababa de decir… jamás hubieran pensado que el arquero fuera a ser el responsable de su próxima muerte… que sería muy pronto.

–Aioros… ¿quieres que como regalo de tu próximo cumpleaños te deje vivir? –Pregunto Saga mirando asesinamente – ¡Como pudiste ser tan idiota, ahora todos moriremos de indigestión por tu culpa! –dijo Saga muy asustado.

– ¡Soy muy joven y sexy para morir! –Kanon empezó a llorar de la desesperación.

–Hermano, yo te quiero y sé que eres un hombre inteligente –dijo Aioria calmado – ¡PERO ESTA VEZ TE COMPORTASTE COMO UN IDIOTA! –agrego Aioria al final.

–Chicos por favor, no es el fin del mundo solo por que el patriarca prepare un pastel –dijo Aioros ocultando su miedo.

El arquero tenía razón, no era el fin del mundo… aun.

_**Templo de Capricornio, cuarto de Shura.**_

–Chicos, ¿ustedes saben que día es hoy? –pregunto Shura con intriga.

–Por supuesto que lo sabemos cabron –respondió Mascara Mortal muy de mal humor.

– ¿A si? Entonces díganme ¿Qué día es hoy? –pregunto Shura de brazos cruzados.

–Yo te diré que día es hoy –dijo Afrodita fingiendo –Hoy es lunes 12 de enero, nada inportante.

Shura se le quedo mirando con una cara que denotaba enojo y amargura – ¡¿Cómo que "nada inportante"?! –pregunto Shura imitando la voz de Afrodita sin poder creer que sus amigos no supieran que ese día era muy inportante… bueno, al menos para él.

–Si, bueno volvamos al tema –dijo Afrodita con un tic en su ojo izquierdo –Vinimos aquí porque queríamos llevarte a Rodorio por una horas.

– ¿A Rodorio? ¿Y porque razón? –Pregunto Shura con los ojos entrecerrados –Y además, ¿Por qué tendría que caminar tan lejos solo para ir a Rodorio?

A esta altura, a Mascara Mortal ya le habían saltado todas sus térmicas.

– ¿Quieres saber porque Shuris? –dijo Mascara con una sonrisa cínica – ¡Caminaras a Rodorio por qué nosotros te obligamos! ¡Porque eres un idiota! ¡Y POR QUE TE ENVIARE A YOMOTSU SI NO TE PARAS Y EMPIEZAS A CAMINAR! ¡YA! –a esta altura, Shura ya tenía sus zapatos puestos… no quería terminar en Yomotsu.

Unos segundos después, Shura, Afrodita y Mascara salieron directo hacia Rodorio… mientras que Mascara estaba asustando de muerte a Shura, al final del día alguien moriría y nadie sabría quien fue.

_**Templo de Sagitario.**_

Aioros estuvo como media hora recibiendo amenazas departe de todos sus "amigos" los caballeros dorados, hasta que por fin la llamada de Afrodita y Mascara Mortal paro la regadera de insultos.

"–_Hola Aioros, la operación distraigan a la cabra esta por dar comienzo –dijo Afrodita."_

"–_Bien, recuerden Shura no puede sospechar nada chicos –dijo Aioros preocupado."_

"–_Más vale que esto funcione porque juro ¡QUE TE CORTARE LAS PELOTAS AIOROS! ¡ES UNA PROMESA!"_

"– _¡Aioros ese no fui yo!, fue Mascara –dijo Afrodita molesto."_

"–_Si ya me di cuenta –dijo Aioros con sorna –Bueno ya me voy chicos."_

Dicho esto Aioros cortó su teléfono.

–Bueno chicos, Mascara y Afrodita sabrán como distraer a Shura, así que continuemos con la preparación –dijo Aioros siguiendo con su lista –Bien ahora necesito a dos personas que decoren el templo patriarcal, ¿algún voluntario?

–Yo lo haré, decorare todo el salón –dijo Saga levantándose de su asiento –Pero alguien más deberá ayudarme, ¿Quién será mi compañero? –pregunto Saga sin problemas.

–Yo voy a elegir a tu compañero Saga –dijo Aioros sonriendo –Tu compañero será… –Aioros vio a todos sus compañeros –…tu compañero será Kanon.

– ¡¿QUEEEE?! –gritaron ambos gemelos al mismo tiempo

–Así es, decoraran todo el templo como los bueno hermanos que son, ¿no están felices? Jajaja –Aioria empezó a reírse a carcajadas lo cual izo que los gemelos lo fulminaran con la mirada.

– ¡Tu mejor cállate Simba! (el hijo del rey león XD) –dijo Kanon muy molesto.

– ¡Yo no quiero estar decorando con esta copia pirata! –grito Saga a todo pulmón.

– ¡Si yo soy una copia pirata, entonces tu eres un maldito bipolar! –dijo Kanon de la misma manera.

– ¡Idiota!

– ¡Tarado!

– ¡Copia desnaturalizada!

– ¡Copia barata!

– ¡Idiota desnaturalizado, porque no te vas a joder a tu p#$% m#$%&!

– ¡Porque también es tu p#$% m#$%& saga!

– ¡Darth Vader es el padre de Luke! –grito Shaka a todo volumen.

Todos voltearon y miraron a la barbie que al parecer se salió de la "pelea de los gemelos".

–Shaka, deberías dejar de ver Stars Wars –dijo Aioros más que serio –Y encima ¿Por qué te metiste a la discusión?

–Solo me dieron ganas de molestar jaja –se reía Shaka nervioso.

–Bueno ya esta, Aioria, Milo, Camus, Mu, Dohko y yo nos encargaremos de la música, ¿Esta bien? –nos veremos aquí antes de las diez, ¿me pregunto que estarán haciendo Mascara y Afrodita?

_**Rodorio, plaza principal.**_

Afrodita y Mascara estaban más que nerviosos, preguntándose que hacer para distraer a shura… después de todo debían volver antes de las diez y apenas eran las 4:00 am de la tarde y shura ya se estaba aburriendo.

–"_Mascara hay que hacer algo para que Shura no se aburra" –dijo Afrodita hablando por medio de su cosmo._

–"_¡Y a mí que me dices si sabes que yo no sé nada!" –dijo Mascara molesto por cosmo._

–"_¡Mascara por dios, ya sé que tienes un minúsculo cerebro de maní! ¡Pero por dios piensa en algo!"_

_Mascara pensó y pensó hasta que se le ocurrió algo –"oye florecita, llevemos a Shura al teatro español que esta aquí en Rodorio"_

–"_¡Mascara eres brillante!, ¿hasta que hora es?"_

–"_Es de las 5:00 am hasta las 9:00 pm"_

–"_¡Es perfecto vámonos!"_

Shura ya estaba aburrido, esperando que sus amigos le dijeran la razón del porque lo forzaron a ir a Rodorio con el calor que hacia en ese momento.

–Shura la razón por la que te trajimos aquí es porque hoy abra teatro español en el coliseo de Rodorio y…

–¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! –Grito Shura mas que emocionado -¡AMO EL TEATRO ESPAÑOL, DESDE QUE ERA NIÑO SIEMPRE LO VEÍA! –Shura estaba más que emocionado.

–Bueno, vámonos entonces –dijo Afrodita tomando rumbo.

Los chicos se fueron directo al coliseo de Rodorio, una vez allí tuvieron que hacer cola como por media hora completa. Cuando habia llegado el momento de pagar nadie sabía que en ese mismo coliseo estaban los caballeros dorados.

–Hola señor, me gustaría saber cuánto cuesta la entrada –pregunto Afrodita cordialmente.

–Si en un momento se lo digo –el hombre reviso todos sus papeles –Cuesta 500 dólares la entrada señorita.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿500 dólares por venir a ver esta porquería?! ¡¿Acaso ya no le quedan neuronas en el cerebro!? –pregunto Mascara enojado por tal cosa.

– ¡Si, y por si no se habrá dado cuenta yo soy un hombre no una mujer! –dijo Afrodita molesto por la confusión

–Discúlpeme usted, es que se arregla tan bien que pensé que se trataba de un travesti –dijo el hombre sarcásticamente.

– ¡¿Acaso sabes quienes somos nosotros?! ¡Somos los caballeros dorados!

–Si seguro que si, ¡y yo soy Blanca nieves! –dijo el hombre sarcástico y molesto.

–Señor aquí esta el dinero, solo denos las entradas y todo estará bien –dijo Shura mas que avergonzado, sus amigos se comportaban como niños de siete años.

_**Templo patriarcal, cocina de templo.**_

Shion habia agarrado su libro de cocina decidido a preparar un delicioso pastel. A los santos dorados les encantaba comer su comida, ahora este recordaba la vez que habia cocinado en la fiesta de Aldebarán y a todos les habia gustado su comida… lo raro fue que un día después la fiesta se entero que medio medio santuario se habia indigestado, ¡de seguro fue por comer algo en mal estado!, el menos eso pensaba shion.

–Bien empecemos a cocinar –dijo Shion mientras buscaba la receta de su libro.

_Receta para pasteles de cumpleaños._

_Ingrediente._

_250gm de harina._

_½ cucharada de esencia de vainilla._

_2 huevos batidos._

_Media taza de azúcar._

_Un pote de crema artesanal._

_¼ de helado de crema._

_Una lata de durazno._

_Un pote de dulce de leche._

–Bien ya tengo todo lo que necesito aquí –dijo Shion amontonando las cosas –Sigamos leyendo.

_Preparación._

_Paso N°1: coloque la harina en un recipiente (molde) confiable. __**Precaución:**__ procure que el recipiente no esté roto o en mal estado._

–Bueno eso ya esta –dijo Shion echando la harina en un recipiente confiable –Bien ya esta, sigamos.

_Paso N°2: ponga las yemas y el jugo de los huevos en el recipiente con harina. __**Precaución:**__ no batir hasta que se condense bien._

–Bien, es hora de romper estos huevos –dijo Shion partiendo los huevos a la mitad –Un momento, ¿hay que meterlos con cascara o sin cascara? –Shion estaba confundido –Bueno eso no importa le pondré las cascaras –dijo Shion echando los huevos y las cascaras en el recipiente –Listo, ahora sigamos.

_Paso N°3: agregar las cucharadas de esencia de vainilla, las tazas de azúcar y mezclarlo todo. __**Precaución:**__ no dejar de batir asta pasar los diez minutos._

– ¿En donde esta la esencia de vainilla? –Se pregunto Shion buscando en la alacena –Tengo dos botellitas del mismo color, ¿Cuál de estas será? –Shion no sabía cual poner ya que las dos botellas eran del mismo color –Bueno no importa le pondré… este –Shion echo el liquido en el recipiente y empezó a batir por diez minutos seguidos.

_Paso N°4: poner la masa preparada al horno, 200° por 30 minutos. Precaución: no dejar pasar de 30 minutos, a menos que quiera un pastel quemado._

–Bueno, eso es lo último –dijo Shion prendiendo el horno –Ahora a esperar.

Ahora todos los caballeros deberían esperar la hora del postre… la hora en que sus estómagos morirían de indigestión.

_**Templo patriarcal, salón del trono.**_

Saga y Kanon se encontraban con las guirnaldas y los globos colgados por todo el salón. Kanon se encargaba de las guirnaldas y la mesa mientras que Saga se encargaba de inflar y colgar los globos en su lugar, al parecer aun no habia ninguna pelea… por ahora.

–Kanon, ¿puedes pasarme más globo? –pregunto Saga desde la escalera alta.

–Esta bien saga –dijo Kanon alcanzándole los globos –Cuidado, no te vayas a caer encima mío o veras –dijo Kanon un poco temeroso.

–No seas como una niña miedosa, no me voy a caer –dijo Saga mientras seguía inflando los globos –Sabes, no se a quien se le ocurre colgar globos y guirnaldas en una fiesta para adultos.

–Al único que se le ocurriría hacer eso es a la yegua con alas, osea, Aioros –respondió Kanon con simpleza.

–No lo juzgo sabes, después de todo pasamos tantos años cuidando a niños pequeños que ya se nos pego lo infantil –dijo Saga sonriendo, pero lo que no se dio cuanta es de que se estaba resbalando.

–Mmmh, Saga te estas…

–Lo infantil se nos pego y bueno, quedamos así –Saga al parecer no escuchaba a su hermano.

– ¡Saga te vas a caer! –dijo Kanon alarmado.

Al parecer ya era demasiado tarde, Saga habia caído encima de la espalda de Kanon, cual tenía la vena hinchada de la rabia porque su hermano no lo habia escuchado en lo más mínimo.

– ¡¿ACASO ESTAS SORDO SAGA?! ¡¿POR QUE NUNCA ME ESCUCHAS?! –dijo Kanon gritando de la rabia.

– ¡Oye no me grites! ¡No fue mi culpa, eres tu el que no sabe hablar alto! –reprocho Saga en defensa propia.

– ¡Hay sí, siempre es mi culpa, ¿verdad trastornado bipolar?! –pregunto Kanon con una sonrisa ladina.

– ¡Si yo soy una copia barata, tu eres una copia barata!

– ¡Idiota!

– ¡Tarado!

– ¡Baka!

Y así continuaron durante mucho tiempo.

_**Teatro español, coliseo de Atenas.**_

Shura venia discutiendo con los demás acerca de que parecían unos chiquilines peleándose por unos dulces y al parecer Afrodita y Mascara de muerte se mantenían callados.

– ¡No tienen idea de lo avergonzado que estoy! –dijo Shura tapándose la cara de la vergüenza.

–Bueno Shura, por lo menos Ángelo tuvo compasión de él y no lo mando a Yomotsu –dijo Afrodita mirándole el lado positivo.

–Juro que si vuelvo a ver a ese insecto degenerado no tendré compasión de el –dijo Mascara entre dientes.

– ¡Tu estas enojado, yo debería estar enojado! ¡Por si no te has dado cuenta me confundió con una mujer y encima me llamo travesti! –dijo Afrodita molesto al recordar la situación.

–No sé de que te enojas, si ya por el santuario tienes esa fama de parecer niña –Mascara Mortal dejo salir una risotada mientras que afrodita lo miro fulminante.

– ¡Ya dejen de pelear y bamos a buscar asientos! –dijo Shura mientras que dirigía su mirada hacia los asientos.

–Y dime Shura, ¿es divertido el teatro español? –pregunto Afrodita esperando que no sea para dormirse.

–Bueno, la verdad es que para muchos el teatro es aburrido, pero para mí es lo mejor en el universo –dijo Shura con un enorme brillo en sus ojos.

Mascara y Afrodita se miró con temor, definitivamente esa sería una tarde muy larga y aburrida.

_**Templo de Virgo, cocina.**_

Shaka y Aldebarán se encontraban cocinando sus comidas especiales. Todos decían que Aldebarán era un experto en la cocina y de Shaka se decia que su comida era para alucinar, todos en el santuario se preguntaban porque.

–Bien, yo ya termine de cocinar ¿Qué te parece Shaka? –Shaka volteo y quedo embelesado ante la comida de Aldebarán –Ven y pruébala.

Shaka se acerco al tenedor de Aldebarán y probo la carne, no pudo evitar dar un gemido de placer ya que en verdad estaba delicioso.

–Dios mío Alde, esto es delicioso de seguro a Shura le encantara –dijo shaka abriendo sus ojos.

–Jaja gracias Shaka –dijo Alde un poco abochornado –Me encantaría probar tu comida.

–Claro ven y prueba –Shaka le dio el tenedor mientras que Aldebarán lo probó.

_Unos minutos después…_

Aldebarán no paraba de tambalearse para todas partes, al parecer se encontraba perdido y no sabía por dónde ir. Gritaba como loco de los golpes que se daba y las retinas de sus ojos estaban muy agrandadas.

– ¡SHAKA DIOS MÍO! ¡¿QUE LE PUSISTE A TU COMIDA?! ¡¿ACASO QUIERES ENVENENARME?! –Pregunto Aldebarán muy aterrado – ¡Maldición ya me comí como tres pilares! Entonces es verdad ¡¿le pones droga a la comida Shaka?! ¡No creo que Buda te enseñe a drogarte! –pregunto Aldebarán algo desconfiado.

– ¡Ya dije millones de veces que no es ni droga ni marihuana! ¡Son especias Indias! –Dijo Shaka desesperado – ¡Y no metas a Buda en esto!

–Bueno como sea, Ayúdame antes de que me caiga –dijo Aldebarán yendo directo para la entrada del templo.

Shaka lo veía perdido y sin poder caminar bien, ¿en verdad su comida causaba ese efecto?, no lo podía creer… pero si sabía que Aldebarán no iba a terminar bien.

–Oye Alde, yo dejaría de caminar si fuera tu –dijo Shaka asustado ya que Aldebarán estaba al borde de las escaleras.

– ¡Oye no eres el único que puede andar caminando con los ojos cerrados! ¡Yo también!… –Aldebarán fue cayado de inmediato, ya que en un acto descuidado termino rodando escaleras abajo.

– ¡ALDEBARÁN! –grito Shaka muy asustado, observando como el santo de Tauro seguía rodando escaleras abajo rumbo a la casa de Leo –Bueno, al parecer no dejara de rebotar hasta llegar a la casa de Aioria.

_**Templo patriarcal, cocina de templo.**_

Shion estaba dando los últimos retoques a su paste que a simple vista habia quedado perfecto, ahora estaba ansioso por darles de su obra maestra a los santos dorados especialmente a Shura… lo único que esperaba es que no pasara eso de la "extraña" indigestión de la que habia hablado todo el santuario el cumpleaños pasado.

–Bien ya termine de colocar el glaseado, ahora el pastel esta listo solo me faltan las velitas –dijo Shion tomado las velitas –De seguro los chicos se chuparan los dedos por mi obra maestra tan deliciosa.

Shion llevo el pastel a la heladera… sin sospechar que las supuestas indigestiones del santuario era creadas por él. Decidió ir al salón patriarcal para ver si los gemelos ya habían terminado de decorar todo, pero lo que vio fue algo fuera de contexto, los gemelos se encontraban tendidos en el suelo, jadeantes y cansadamente se lanzaban insultos.

–Eres un idiota –dijo Saga muy cansada.

–Tú –respondió Kanon también cansado.

–No tú.

–Dije que tu.

– ¡Bueno ya basta! ¡¿Desde cuándo están así?! –pregunto Shion mas que enojado.

–Estuvimos peleando durante tres horas seguidas –respondió Saga con simpleza.

Shion los miro sorprendido, sabía que los gemelos tenían el afán de pelearse por todo pero no pensó que podrían estar peleando durante tres horas seguidas.

–Bueno no importa, parece que ya terminaron de decorar todo –dijo Shion observando que la sala se veía muy hermosa.

–Si, Aioros ya trajo las bebidas –dijo Saga levantándose del suelo –Hay que llamar a los demás para que vengas a esperar la llegada de Shura.

–Si será mejor que los llamemos, el pastel y esta listo –dijo Shion muy feliz.

Saga y kanon se miraron y tragaron fuerte intentando adivinar quién moriría primero.

_**Teatro español, coliseo de Atenas.**_

El teatro ya estaba por terminar mientras que todo allí aplaudían, excepto mascara mortal que ya estaba a punto de dormirse, Shura lloraba a moco tendido ya que la obra parecía ser muy triste.

–Dios mío snif, snif esto es fantástico –dijo Shura limpiándose las lagrimas con un pañuelo – ¿Verdad Ángelo?

–Si esto es muy divertido.

– ¡Viste, yo te dije que te gustaría! –dijo Shura con triunfo.

–Estaba siendo sarcástico, genio –Mascara miro su reloj – ¡Dios mío ya es tarde son las 9:30 y ya debemos irnos! –dijo Mascara tomado el brazo de Shura.

–Pero si aun no termina –dijo Shura con lastima.

–Pero debemos irnos ahora –dijo Mascara con simpleza –Afrodita, ¡DESPIERTA FLORCITA! –dijo mascara intentando despertar a Afrodita que al parecer se habia dormido en todo el teatro.

–5 minutos más mami –dijo Afrodita entres sueños.

– ¡YO NO SOY TU JODIDA MADRE! ¡Ahora despierta! –dijo Mascara irritado.

– ¿Qué? ¡Estoy despierto, estoy despierto! –dijo Afrodita bostezando.

–Ya hay que irnos bella durmiente –dijo Mascara Retirándose.

_**Templo patriarcal, sala de templo.**_

Ahora estaba todos allí reunidos allí, esperando la llegada de Shura. Preparar todo en tan poco tiempo habia sido difícil pero ahora estaban consientes de que lo lograron y justo a tiempo, ya eran las 9:45 y shura no tardaba en llegar junto con los demás.

–Bien todos debemos mantenernos ocultos hasta la llegada de Shura chicos –dijo Aioros escondido detrás de las cortinas –No quiero que hagan ningún ruido, ¿entendieron?

–Si –respondieron todos al unisonó.

Pasaron los minutos y los chicos aun no habían llegado, pero por lo menos ya estaban bien atentos.

"–_Aioros, ya llegamos todos manténganse cayados" –dijo Afrodita por medio de cosmo._

"–_Perfecto Afrodita"_

–Chicos Shura ya llego, todos callados.

Afrodita caminaba seguido de Mascara Mortal y de Shura hasta el templo patriarcal. Allí estaban todas las luces totalmente apagadas, y Shura se preguntaba por que. Al parecer no habia ningún caballero a la vista.

– ¿Oigan porque esta todo apagado? –Shura entro a la sala y la verdad no se habia esperado nada.

– ¡SORPRESAAAAA FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS CABRON! –todos salieron de sus escondites dejando a Shura en estado de shock.

– ¿Te sorprende cabrita? Jajaja –pregunto Mascara dándole golpecitos en la espalda.

Shura se encontraba más que feliz, al parecer sus amigos no habían olvidado su cumpleaños… después de todos ellos eran como sus hermanos.

–La verdad es que no me lo esperaba –dijo Shura sin salir de su asombro.

– ¿Acaso pensaste que lo habíamos olvidado? –pregunto Milo un poco intrigado.

–Bueno… si, algo parecido –dijo Shura rascándose la nuca nervioso.

–Bueno dejémonos de palabrerío –dijo Kanon muy animado – ¡QUE COMIENCE LA FIESTA!

La fiesta habia marchado bien por un buen rato, habia música, baile, pero especialmente las comida. La primera que probaron fue la comida de Aldebarán que al parecer se encontraba exquisita, pero luego llego el momento d aprobar la comida de Shaka.

– ¡Lo siento! ¡Pero yo no comeré eso! –dijo Milo alejándose de la comida de Shaka.

– ¡Yo tampoco! –dijo Aldebarán recordando los acontecimientos.

– ¡¿Pero que es lo que tiene mi comida de malo?! –pregunto Shaka muy enojado y fulminando a Milo con la mirada.

–Yo si la comeré Shaka –dijo Shura con su tenedor en la mano.

–Yo también –apoyo Mu mientras comía.

_Unos minutos depues…_

¡SHAKAAAAA! –se escucho el grito de Mu y Shura que al parecer se encontraban en muy mal estado.

– ¿¡QUE LE PUSISTE A ESTA COMIDA!? ¿¡ACASO LE PUSISTE ALUCINÓGENO?! –pregunto Shura desorientado.

–No Shura, no le puso alucinógeno ¡le puso drogas! –dijo Milo con una risotada.

– ¡Shaka es drogadicto! –grito Aioria riéndose.

– ¡POR ULTIMA VEZ LES DIO QUE NO USO DROGAS, SON ESPECIAS INDIAS! ¡MALDICIÓN!

–Si, ya quisieras Shaka un día de estos me tienes que invitar a drogarme contigo –dijo Saga picaron, mientras que shaka ya estaba rojo de la ira.

–Ya dejen a Shaka con sus drogas y vamos a partir el pastel –dijo Shion con una sonrisa – ¿Quién será el primero en comer? –pregunto Shion cortando un pedazo del pastel

Todos tragaron fuerte, ahora venia lo mas difícil… ver quien se suicidaría primero.

–Yo ya sé quien comerá primero –Saga empujo a Aioros –Aioros comerá primero patriarca.

– ¡Buena idea, ven Aioros! –dijo Shion asiéndole señas para que se acercara.

Los demás dorados se sacaron sus cascos y lo miraron como quien dice "Te recordaremos como a un héroe". Aioros trago fuerte y pensó.

–Tranquilos chicos, apuesto a que esta delicioso –dijo Aioros para nada convencido, hasta que se metió un pedazo en la boca.

Una hora después…

Todos los caballeros, especialmente Aioros se encontraban en cama vomitando, excepto Shura, Aioria y Saga que por suerte lograron salvarse del envenenamiento. Shion estaba revisando y oliendo su pastel, hasta que por fin se habia dado cuenta de su error… lo que le habia puesto al pastel fue…

– ¿¡Veneno para ratas!? ¡¿Se confundió el veneno para ratas con la esencia de vainilla?! ¿Es enserio? –pregunto Saga sin poder creer la estupidez de Shion.

–De verdad lo siento, no pensé que esto fuera a pasar –dijo Shion más que apenado.

–Bueno no importa chicos, a pesar de todo fue uno de los mejores cumpleaños de mi vida –dijo Shura muy feliz.

Por lo menos el cumpleañero lo habia pasado en grande, a diferencia de los demás que habían quedado indigestados y drogados por la comida de Shaka que según dice el "son especias Indias", ¡si ni Buda se lo cree!

Pero este no era el único, aun faltaban muchos cumpleaños y muchas indigestiones por delante.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
